


Roommate Bonding

by Emirael



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood drinking mentions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, blood mentions, demisexual carmilla implied, ridiculous amounts of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirael/pseuds/Emirael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is back in the room a bit early one night, and Laura seems inordinately frustrated by this, given that she kind of had plans to spend the evening alone.</p><p>It's not until they've both gone to bed that Carmilla hears something and realizes that Laura decided to go ahead with her plans anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I read this tumblr post and couldn't help myself: http://emirael.tumblr.com/post/104822013584/

Roomate Bonding

 

Carmilla walked into the room and smirked as Laura jerked away from her computer. “Reading anything interesting tonight?” she drawled, kicking the door shut behind her. “More erotic fanfiction, or something tamer this time?”

Laura blushed and Carmilla recognized the quick motion, a twitch really, that indicated she’d alt-tabbed away from her browser window. Suspicions confirmed, probably.

“None of your business,” Laura replied, terse. “Any reason in particular you’re back so early? It’s not like you to neglect the campus party scene for the mundane pleasures of going to bed on time.”

Flopping on her bed, Carmilla noted that Laura had stolen her yellow pillow back. She gave an exaggerated yawn. “There’s no scene to neglect if there’s no party worth attending, Sugar.” Stretching, Carmilla felt sore in a dozen different places. She had, in actuality, not slept at all the previous night because Mother had her and Will hauling some heavy, godforsaken artifact around campus.

Will had been endlessly amused by the fact that it was literally godforsaken. That only made it worse.

Laura huffed. “Well just don’t keep me up half the night, okay? I’m actually almost caught up on schoolwork, so I’m rewarding myself with a nice, full night’s sleep.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Creampuff.” Carmilla reached under her bed and pulled out a philosophy book, some light reading to help her relax enough to sleep. Despite her exhaustion, sleeping now, a few scant hours after sunset, meant that she would have to fight her stupid vampire’s internal clock.

After about twenty minutes of yawning through Voltaire, she was finally feeling drowsy enough to kick off her boots and slip under the covers.

“Finally,” Laura muttered, having turned in a few minutes prior.

Carmilla grunted in response, though she couldn’t shake the feeling of there being something off about Laura that night. She closed her eyes and tried to will sleep to take over. Unfortunately, vampire sleep cycles were stranger than the standard circadian rhythms that governed human sleep. Despite her exhaustion, everything in her body kept telling her that she ought to have just woken up to hunt during the night.

She eventually started silently counting backward from five hundred, alternating between English, German, and Latin. Around three-hundred and ninety-four, she was distracted from her count by sounds from the other bed. She’d been ignoring everything but the numbers, but, as she focused in on the sounds, she realized that Laura’s breathing was not her usual pattern of sleep breathing. Instead, the other girl’s breaths were erratic, almost labored.

And the shifting... Carmilla tried to focus in on the sound. She generally didn’t need the full breadth of her vampiric hearing, so it took her a moment to place the noise, although she was perfectly familiar with it: a slight prick of moisture, displaced and the sound of fingers shifting against a slick clitoris.

Carmilla’s hips tensed and, before she could help herself, she shifted her position in bed, so she was facing away from Laura instead of lying on her back. She winced, internally, as the bed groaned beneath her. It was such a small sound, but having been so focused on the small sounds in Laura’s bed, they sounded so much louder to her.

And they couldn’t have been too quiet, because, in the other bed, Carmilla heard Laura stop. The shift of a hand withdrawn, and Laura pausing her hurried breathing to turn in her bed. Without looking, Carmilla knew that Laura was looking at her, at her presumably sleeping form.

Laura couldn’t possibly know just how explicit she sounded from the other side of the room, but Carmilla could hear exactly the moment that Laura shifted her hips and slid her hand back down between her legs. She could even guess that, since Laura’s yellow pillow hadn’t also made that other sound, that Laura was still looking vaguely in Carmilla’s direction.

Despite herself, Carmilla wondered what her roommate was thinking about. Who she was thinking about.

A few seconds later, it was almost a relief to hear the yellow pillow shift in a way that meant Laura wasn’t looking at her anymore.

Holding back a sigh, Carmilla let all her muscles relax, tension fading now that she wasn’t under scrutiny.

But then relaxation came with a prick of arousal, a sudden consciousness of exactly where her clit was, and Carmilla felt herself flush as she unconsciously pressed her thighs together, wanting some sort of friction.

She was going to ignore it. She was determined to ignore it and get back to her counting, and then, in the other bed, Laura grunted and huffed slightly and then Carmilla’s hand was creeping between her legs and started touching herself. Gently. Just a bit.

Focused on the noises Laura made, Carmilla’s every breath sounded loud in her ears. She tried to keep her breathing long and level, as though she were asleep, but it felt hard when, if she focused, she could hear the rush of Laura’s pulse, quickening with arousal.

After a minute, as her fingers came into their usual rhythm, picking out the spots she enjoyed most, Carmilla felt herself smiling. Despite over three hundred years of practice in pleasing herself, it never managed to get old. That, and there was nothing like masturbating while trying to be stealthy and silent that made her feel like she was 18 again. The thrill and "danger" never seemed to wear out their welcome like so many other fantasies did.

She started moving her fingers faster, glad to be wearing loose-ish pants for once.

Her fangs lengthened in her mouth to slight points. The sound of Laura’s quick pulse was like a drum in Carmilla’s ears, and she resisted the urge to buck her hips at the thought of how fragile, how easy it was to bite down and break human skin.

Carmilla smiled to herself. Lately, the word, “thirsty,” had come to stand for sexual desire as well. But she had to hold back a moan as she slipped her fingers inside herself, thirsty in more ways than one. With a bit of fresh blood, her fangs dipping into Laura’s skin, she’d be able to move so quickly, would be able to fuck Laura so well after a lingering bite to her sensitive neck. The other girl would moan so loud under Carmilla’s hands—

A moan, a real one, from the other bed interrupted her fantasy and Carmilla blinked, pausing her own hands as she realized that Laura had said a name, someone’s name.

Wrenching through her memories of the last few seconds, all she could think of was the fantasy that had occupied her thoughts entirely.

The sound again, but not as clear. Not a name so much as a sound laced on the tail of every breath Laura took.

Carmilla shuddered, returning her fingers to her needy clit and hating, loving how turned on she was. Staying still was so hard, was so hot. She normally let herself go with lovers, because if she was having sex with someone, it’s because she knew, trusted, maybe even loved them.

Those people were few and far between. Her hand was usually how she kept occupied. That and the marvelous sex toys of the modern world. Those were nice, but not nearly as stealthy as a few talented fingers.

Carmilla’s hand paused. If she was this turned on by Laura, it meant she’d let ‘Lauronica Mars’ inside more than she’d thought. She’d grown to trust and like Laura as a person more than she’d admitted to herself.

Laura’s fingers slipped inside her in the other bed, accompanied by a quiet, strangled moan.

Carmilla’s hips bucked against her hand because, fuck, she liked Laura.

Suddenly, her fantasy took on the appropriate emotional context. Laura wasn’t just a girl masturbating in the other bed. She was the girl Carmilla liked, fucking herself five feet away and growing less and less quiet with each passing minute.

And Carmilla was lying there, trying furiously to get off and unable to move for fear that Laura would stop because she was supposed to be sleeping.

Fingers almost trembling against her needy cunt, Carmilla had never been more awake in her entire life.

Laura sounded loud in the other bed, distorting Carmilla’s ability to remember the boundaries of human hearing. Moans tried to escape her mouth, and Carmilla bit down on her lip.

That just made it harder to stay quiet. She’d always liked a bit of pain. Maybe Laura would bite her shoulder in between moaning as Carmilla fucked her.

 

Carmilla had more warning than Laura: Familiar footsteps, and the click of a turning handle. She pulled her hand out of her pants as the door opened.

Laura shrieked as LaFontaine walked in, saying “Hey, I forgot my science book and—”

Carmilla did an admirable act of waking up, discreetly wiping her slick hand on a bedsheet before turning to look.

Her cheeks immediately flushed red. Laura’s sleep shirt was unbuttoned, showing pert nipples and the swell of soft breasts. Worse still were Laura’s pajama pants, pulled down to her knees. She must have kicked the covers away in her shock, because they were down by her feet. Carmilla blinked as Laura pulled a blanket up to cover herself.

At the door, LaFontaine started laughing and shut it behind them. “I am so sorry for interrupting,” they said, flashing a half-apologetic smile at Laura’s mortified expression. “I’ll just grab my book and then leave you two to be awkward.”

“Well she can hardly be the innocent maiden all the time,” Carmilla drawled. She smirked at Laura. “Excited much, Creampuff?”

LaFontaine grabbed their book and shook it toward Carmilla in an admonishing fashion. “Hey, everyone is allowed their own pleasure. No shame.” A sheepish smile. “And mine, right now, is science. I’ll see you two tomorrow!”

A few quick steps, and then LaFontaine was gone down the hall, the door shut once more.

Carmilla thought about whether or not it would be worth it to install a deadbolt. Having something else to focus on kept her blush manageable. Or at least feeling manageable.

In the other bed, Laura finished buttoning her shirt and shot a glare her way. “Wow. Way to throw me under the bus.”

Finally trusting herself to be able to look at Laura without giving herself away, Carmilla glanced at her. “What? It’s not like LaFontaine will judge.”

“Yeah...” Laura caught her eye, incredulous. “But are we seriously going to pretend that you weren’t fucking yourself too?”

Carmilla felt all the blood drain from her face before it all came rushing back a moment later in a furious blush. “W-what?”

Laura looked at her as though she had missed the punchline of a joke. “You. I thought you were asleep, but then you started touching yourself too.”

“Y-you knew?!” Carmilla’s voice cracked and she knew the question was redundant, but couldn’t help it.

A shrug. “Yeah, and you could hear me too, when you started.” Laura frowned, then looked away from her. “I thought we had a mutual understanding with this.”

The fact that Laura had known suddenly revived the arousal that had died when the door opened. Carmilla cleared her throat. “I... I’m sorry for throwing you under the bus.”

“Apology accepted!” Laura smiled. “Let’s just... in the future, no need to talk about it. No need to make a big deal.”

Carmilla nodded mutely and, a moment later, Laura slipped back under the covers. Carmilla stared at her for a few long seconds, this girl she liked who had been touching herself, fucking herself, while knowing that Carmilla was doing the same.

And she was totally chill about it.

Shaking her head, Carmilla slid back into bed and couldn’t help but smile.

She was trying to get to sleep when familiar sounds met her ear, fingers against a slick clitoris, and a slight gasp, breathy with desire.

“Seriously?” Carmilla said before she could help herself, rolling over to glare at the other bed.

Laura turned and met her eyes in the dark. “Look,” she said, “I’m fucking frustrated and didn’t get to finish earlier. Either go to sleep or get yourself off so you’re not so grumpy.”

Carmilla turned to lie on her back, staring at the dark ceiling. She really was tired, but Laura couldn’t possibly understand just how hot the sounds she made were, just how clearly every action and vocal shift made itself known to Carmilla.

That, and Laura had, well, ordered her to get herself off.

Carmilla slipped her hand back between her legs, not bothering to pretend to herself that Laura-giving-orders wasn’t a turn on.

As her fingers met her clit, sensitive and needier than before, Carmilla made a soft moan.

“That’s the spirit,” Laura murmured from the other bed before laughing, absently. Carmilla can’t fault her for being distracted. “Roommate bonding is great, isn’t it?”

Her reply was half moan, half ‘yes’ and Carmilla couldn’t help but smile as her inhibitions loosened, ever so slightly, for the girl, the girl she liked, fucking herself five feet to the right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this extremely heterosexual roommate bonding session.


End file.
